<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>do the D.A.N.C.E. by FrozenHearts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890280">do the D.A.N.C.E.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts'>FrozenHearts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Art, Blackwell Academy (Life is Strange), Canon Compliant, Depression, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Injury Recovery, Introspection, M/M, Permanent Injury, Photography, Racism, References to Depression, Rehabilitation, Suicidal Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After her attempt to jump off the roof, Kate is admitted to the hospital to recover. While there, she makes a friend in Finn, who sneaked into her hospital room by mistake when he was trying to visit someone named Sean.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Diaz &amp; Sean Diaz, Esteban Diaz &amp; Sean Diaz, Kate Marsh &amp; Chloe Price, Kate Marsh &amp; Finn, Maxine "Max" Caulfield &amp; Kate Marsh, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Sean Diaz/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First let me just say J don't know much about medical stuff/rehab/hospitals so those aspects might be a little hand-wavey and not entirely touched upon.</p>
<p>Second, this fic will sometimes discuss suicide/racism/homophobia/etc, so I'm letting you know now before you read.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On April 11, 2016, one Kate Marsh made an attempt to jump off the roof of Blackwell Academy. </p>
<p>It was a rather dramatic affair, as these things often were; girl goes to a party, girl's drink gets drugged and soon enough she's being called a "viral slut" after a video gets put online of her at said party. Her two friends watched it. The boy in her science class watched it, hell, even the girl who had an abortion last year watched it and joined in the name calling, even if people could tell her heart wasn't really in it. </p>
<p>Teachers offered condolences behind their textbooks and Kate's parents said they would pray for her, so she jumped.</p>
<p>Max was the only one who ran up to the roof to stop her, though. Really, she looked down at the sea of faces and expected them to watch her fall like they watched her in the video, but not Max. Kate heard Max's voice echo in her ears as she trembled on the edge, Max's arms wrap around her to hug her from behind, not fully stopping her but warning her.</p>
<p>So Kate stepped down from the ledge, letting Max pull her close and rub her back as she began to cry, and she let Max walk her down the stairs, through the science wing and out into the courtyard so paramedics could treat her.</p>
<p>Now, on April 12, Kate found herself in her hospital room, wearing their standard issue hospital gown as she lay in bed. The light from the window warmed her skin, and it reminded her of Max's hug and kind words. Glancing away from the window, she averted her gaze to the small desk next to her bed; her sketchbooks say haphazardly, stray papers sticking out with charcoal doodles and crayons and pencils used to mark certain pages. The nurses at the rehab center were nice enough to get her supplies, and she liked to sit in the common room to draw them when she found the motivation. </p>
<p>Chloe sometimes came with Max to visit, loudly making up stories for fellow patients while Kate's doodled in her sketchbooks. </p>
<p>"Okay, so this guy's easy," Chloe drawled, plopping herself next to Kate, "nurse guy, by the front desk over there."</p>
<p>There was a flash in the corner of Kate's eye as Max took a photo, and Kate looked to where Chloe was pointing.</p>
<p>"You mean Joey?" Kate raised an eyebrow, "he's nice, though."</p>
<p>Chloe grinned, tapping her temple as if she had just cracked a secret code, "He's got some big ass secrets, I bet."</p>
<p>Max snorted, waving the Polaroid photo out to dry, "He's a nurse in a rehab hospital, Chloe."</p>
<p>"And they hide the biggest secrets!" Chloe flailed, "He's probably shooting up weed in the supply closet between shifts or something-"</p>
<p>"Yeah and I go to mosh pits at concerts," Max giggled, "How's the drawing going?"</p>
<p>Kate looked down at the page; while she was slow to get back into her artwork, it still made her happy to have done something, at least. On the page she had managed to bring to life a cartoon version of Joey as he talked with the receptionist, complete with little speech bubbles she had yet to fill in.</p>
<p>"It's okay, I guess," Kate shrugged, "not my best, but-"</p>
<p>"Don't knock it, girl!" Chloe nudged Kate's knee with her foot, "You got hella more skills than me and Max combined!"</p>
<p>Kate smiled softly, ducking her head as she moved to close her sketchbook. Across the room, she could feel Joey's knowing gaze on her, and she sighed heavily as he ambled over, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p>"You feeling okay, Kate?" Joey asked.</p>
<p>"Oh, yeah," Kate nodded, "just tired is all."</p>
<p>Chloe clicked her tongue, bouncing in the plush chair before jumping to her feet. Her boots slapped loudly against the linoleum floor, her white tank top riding up slightly as she stretched her arms over her head.</p>
<p>"Alright, Super Max- guess that's our cue!" Chloe joked, adding with a friendly slap on Joey's back, "Take care of our girl, Joe-Meister!"</p>
<p>Joey chuckled, shaking his head as Max gave a quiet goodbye of her own, yelling after Chloe that she wasn't allowed to race the wheelchairs down the hall again as she ran after her.</p>
<p>"Your friends are quite lively," Joey commented, "nice girls, though."</p>
<p>Kate nodded, "Yeah. They're my... best friends, I think."</p>
<p>She didn't mention how they were more of friends to her than Alyssa and Brooke had been recently. They sent cards and balloons, but never once had they actually tried to visit. It wasn't that they were bad people, far from it, but ever since college, the three of them had grown distant.</p>
<p>Since the attempt, they never bothered coming to see her during her recovery. Not that it mattered anyway; Max and Chloe filled the void, and it was nice, to have company every once in a while. </p>
<p>"It's nice to see you getting out of your room," Joey said, "do you want to go back to your room now?"</p>
<p>Nodding, Kate scooped up her sketchbook, following Joey past the reception desk and the waiting area. The rehab center reminded her a little bit of Sacred Hope Hospital, but less medicinal smelling. Joey lead her down the hall towards her room and just as she got settled, his pager beeped.</p>
<p>"Is... everything okay?" Kate asked, tucking her hair behind her ear.</p>
<p>Joey smiled at her, all teeth and reassuring, "Yeah, all cool; we're supposed to be getting some new patients today- you didn't hear it from me, though."</p>
<p>Kate laughed, "Yeah, got it."</p>
<p>Joey winked, moving to get rid of the saline bag next to her bed. She hadn't needed it after the first few hours, getting more liquid in her system to keep herself going. A cup of peaches in orangey syrup sat on the rolling table and she took it, holding it close while she watched Joey fiddle with the monitor.</p>
<p>"Can... Can I ask about them?" Kate said, "Just... Max and Chloe can't come everyday, and...."</p>
<p>"I understand, you want more company your age while you recover," Joey said sympathetically, sitting on the edge of her bed. Kate nodded, shifting the blankets over her legs to make room.</p>
<p>"Well, I can't disclose fully why they're here," Joey said, "but we have a double-entry: Sean and Finn. Great boys, but they definitely need a little lovin', just like you, Miss Marsh."</p>
<p>Kate giggled, glancing down at the cup of peaches; the plastic was cold against her skin, and the more she looked at the fruit, they looked a little bit like tiny brains- almost like those zombie movies Warren made everyone watch on movie nights. </p>
<p>"When are they coming, if I can ask?"</p>
<p>"They should be coming either today or tomorrow," Joey said, patting her knee, "I know Sean, though, he's a good kid. I can introduce you when they come in, how's that sound?"</p>
<p>Kate smiled, placing the cup back on the table uneaten, "That sounds great, Joey. Thanks."</p>
<p>Joey got up, closing the door softly behind him as he left. Kate decided she'd try to eat the peaches later, if she felt hungry enough. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a bed next to hers in her room when she woke up the next morning.</p>
<p>Kate watched as they set it up, quick and efficient and just as soon as they finished, they left, giving Kate small smiles and waves on their way out. She looked at the clock on the opposite wall, just next to the television: twelve in the afternoon.</p>
<p>Well. She didn't mean to sleep so late, but Kate knew it would happen. She eyed the table next to her bed; the cup of peaches from last night was still there, now accompanied by hospital-standard eggs and toast. She grabbed it, clutching tight onto the edge of the table to pull it over.</p>
<p>Once it was closer, she heard Joey's voice approaching, footsteps echoing in the hall.</p>
<p>"-ight still be sleeping," Joey was telling someone, "but she's a sweet kid, really needs a friend, you know?"</p>
<p>"Of course," a man's voice answered, then with a quick reminder, "that means when we visit, we have to be quieter, okay <em>enano</em>?"</p>
<p>Kate smiled down at her eggs as a younger voice whined, "But Dad-"</p>
<p>"This is a hospital, Daniel," the boy's father cut off his whining. They were louder now, just outside the door as Kate picked up her plastic forks, "Sean is not the only one recovering here."</p>
<p>The door creaked open and Joey waltzed in, guiding a boy about her age I to the room. Kate flushed- her fork was halfway out of her mouth as she rushed to say hello, eggs falling from her teeth onto the blanket.</p>
<p>Gross.</p>
<p>"Sorry for startling you, Kate!" Joey apologized, steering the boy towards the new bed, "Nice to see you awake, though."</p>
<p>Swallowing, Kate nodded, "Yeah.... sorry about that..."</p>
<p>Joey blew a raspberry, "No big, no big. Kate, this is Sean, who I mentioned yesterday."</p>
<p>Kate waved, although she wasn't entirely sure he saw. His tanned skin was burnt from being in the sun too long, his black hair shaved close to his skull. On his right eye was an old eyepatch, surrounded with scars that ran from his cheek to his chin. The skin around the socket looked slightly inflamed from what she could see, but as she opened her mouth to ask, a young boy of about ten jumped in her way, eyes bright as he beamed up at her.</p>
<p>"Whoa! You draw too!" he exclaimed, then to his brother, "Sean, look! She has a sketchpad too! Do you think she draws comics or what?"</p>
<p>Honestly, Kate forgot she had her sketchbooks still out from yesterday. Before she said anything, their father thankfully stepped in, a hand on his shoulder to keep him from squirming.</p>
<p>"Daniel, you need to calm down," he said, "besides, it's rude to talk about Sean's new roommate without introducing yourself."</p>
<p>"It's fine," Kate nodded, "My name is Kate, it's nice to meet you."</p>
<p>"I'm Daniel!" Sean's little brother announced, "So what do you draw?" Can I see?"</p>
<p>Slowly, she reached over and pulled it open, turning the book towards Daniel, who made odd noises of appreciation here and there. Joey was getting Sean settled, but she could feel their dad's unwavering eye on them as she flipped through the pages. They weren't all that special, in her opinion, just little doodles here and there of Max and Chloe, a few of her bunny rabbit back home.</p>
<p>Simple things, that she didn't think people would want to see. Daniel seemed to like them, though, showing off some of them to their dad.</p>
<p>"Looks like Daniel found a new favorite artist, Sean," their dad joked, "Much cuter designs."</p>
<p>"Ha ha, Dad," Sean retorted, "Besides, we all know Daniel still has a big fat crush on Lyla-"</p>
<p>"Do not!"</p>
<p>"Do too!"</p>
<p>"Uh-uh! If anything, you have that big fat crush on Finn-"</p>
<p>Sean visibly bristled, hands clenching as he leaned forward in his bed, "Oh my God! Did you read my sketchbook-"</p>
<p>At this point, Kate and Joey were merely bystanders as Sean and Daniel's dad tried to wrangle them into submission, Spanish flying rapid-fire between them until Daniel and Sean finally conceded, offered sheepish apologies to Kate. </p>
<p>"Now then," their dad announced, "Daniel, we need to go- you have to be at Chris's by two, remember?"</p>
<p>Daniel perked up, "Oh, right! We're supposed to make Easter eggs today!"</p>
<p>"Well say goodbye to Sean and Kate, okay? We can come back another day to visit," their dad instructed.</p>
<p>Daniel gave Sean a hug, nearly knocking him over in the bed, and then be was staring at Kate again, wiggling his eyebrows as he said, "Hey, Kate! It was cool meeting you- when you get better we should totally hang out!"</p>
<p>Kate blinked, "Oh, uh.... sure. That would be nice, sure."</p>
<p>"Awesome!" Daniel pumped his fist in the air and turned to run after his dad, "Bye, Kate! Bye, Sean!"</p>
<p>And then the door was closed, Joey having followed behind Daniel and Sean's dad, leaving Kate to sit awkwardly with Sean. He was rubbing his neck, cheeks red as he stammered out an apology.</p>
<p>"Sorry about my brother," he said, "he can be... nosy, I guess."</p>
<p>Kate shrugged, "It's okay. It was nice. He reminds me of my friend Warren."</p>
<p>Sean nodded, "Yeah?"</p>
<p>"He's very into the horror movies and video games," Kate explained, "He has the same energy, I think."</p>
<p>"Cool," Sean said.</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>-----------</p>
<p>Chloe and Max came back to visit later that day, sitting around her bed on the uncomfortable plastic chairs. Max was writing in her notebook- some paper for Ms. Grant's lab class- while Chloe picked at the lunch Joey had bought her. Today consisted of a sandwich with too thin sliced turkey and limp lettuce leaves. Chloe seemed to be enjoying it, though, so Kate let her at it. </p>
<p>"Hey, Kate, who's your new roomie?" Chloe smacked her lips around a chunk of food.</p>
<p>Kate looked at Sean. He had fallen asleep after his family left, looking tired and....</p>
<p>Yeah, just tired. Even now, in his sleep, his face was pinched, the skin around the eyepatch looking more irritated than before.</p>
<p>"Oh, uh, his name is Sean," Kate offered, "he came in with his dad and brother earlier today."</p>
<p>"He's like..." Max chimed in, "an actual pirate with the eye patch."</p>
<p>"Hella cool," Chloe snickered, "Hey- you think he can scare the shit outta Nathan for us?"</p>
<p>Kate chuckled, Max shaking her head and shoving Chloe half-heartedly. Sean didn't stir, shifting under the blankets as he slept.</p>
<p>"Did he threaten to bring a gun to school again?" Max asked, "Because he does that all the time when he doesn't get what he wants."</p>
<p>Chloe shrugged, "I'm just saying- he might hella snap one day, and Sean looks like he's packing, he can help get his punk ass in line."</p>
<p>An easy silence fell over them, and Max kept writing in her lab notes. Crumbs littered the table as Chloe kept eating her sandwich, sneaking small kisses on Max's cheek while she worked. It was cute, like those moments you saw captured in the plastic picture frames in the arts and craft store. </p>
<p>"You're gonna get mayo all over me!" Max whined and pushed Chloe away, but she was trying not to laugh as she leaned into her. </p>
<p>"Yeah, then I can just lick it all offfffff-!" Chloe sang as she pressed a kiss to the underside of Max's jaw. </p>
<p>"Ooooh, we haven't a party in here?" </p>
<p>Kate jumped, her pencil veering from her drawing to pull across the page; Chloe and Max turned to see a young man, a few years older, leaning in the doorframe. His skin was a sickly pale, his brown hair pulled back from his face in rough dreads. </p>
<p>Total stoner, Kate thought as he yawned, rolling his shoulders idly.</p>
<p>"No sausages allowed!" Chloe crooned, "Total pussy party, if you catch my drift."</p>
<p>The guy raised an eyebrow, nodding as he averted his gaze to Sean's bed.</p>
<p>"I was gonna visit Seanie-boy here, but I won't interrupt you ladies any longer," he laughed low under his breath, "but, uh, if he wakes up, tell him Finn came by, yeah?"</p>
<p>"Oh, yeah, sure," Kate said, and the guy was off, giving a two-finger saulte before turning back into the hallway. </p>
<p>Chloe burst into laughter once they were sure he was out of earshot, the noise echoing enough to make Kate wince; Sean simply made a grumbling sound and turned in his bed. Heaving a sigh, Kate whispered harshly, "Chloe! Don't wake up Sean!"</p>
<p>"What?" Chloe rolled her eyes, "His boyfriend was gonna wake him up anyway!"</p>
<p>"We don't know that they're dating," Max pointed out, slipping her own into the spine if her notebook, "They could just be... really good friends?"</p>
<p>Chloe gave her a look and Max conceded, "Fine. Maybe they're dating?"</p>
<p>Suddenly, Kate remembered Daniel and Sean's fight from earlier- something about a sketchbook, and someone named Lyla, but she swore the name sounded familiar .</p>
<p>"His brother mentioned a Finn earlier," Kate spoke up, "and Joey said someone named Finn was coming in too."</p>
<p>"You think they're the same?" Max asked.</p>
<p>Kate didn't know. It was possible, but Sean only just got here. </p>
<p>Maybe she'd ask when Sean woke up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>